


The Bunny Suit

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Gotham Nights [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, High Heels, Joker and Harley in love, Pasties, Playboy Bunny Outfit, Pole Dancing, Sex, Stripping, joker and harley in a health relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Harley plans a surprise for Joker.





	The Bunny Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalFlushGang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFlushGang/gifts).



Joker sat in the back of Frost’s car with Bob, the two of them playing a game of Go Fish. Joker was grumpy. When he had woken up that evening, it was to find that Harley was gone. She had left a note on her pillow that read: Find Frost. 

* 

Joker had stomped out of the bedroom in his boxers--with little red hearts on them--and nothing else, pissed, wanting to know where Harley was only to find Frost and Bob in the apartment’s little kitchen making coffee. 

Frost, dressed in his best black suit and red tie, smiled when he saw Joker. “Evenin’ Boss. I have some coffee for yah and Miss Quinn had me put some pop tarts in the toaster for you before she left.” 

Bob, who was sitting at the round dining room table wearing a bright pink puffy tutu with a heavily encrusted crystal tiara, smiled brightly and held up a cigarette in one hand and a lighter in the other. Joker frowned and stomped over to Bob, took the cigarette and stuffed it between his lips, leaned over to let Bob light it. Once the cigarette was lit Joker took a long drag on the cigarette, one hand leaning against the back of the chair while he held the smoke in his lungs, then slowly released it through his nostrils. 

Bob and Frost waited in silence. 

Joker took one more hard drag on the cigarette, held it, then spoke while smoke billowed softly from between his lips. “All right--where is Harley?” 

Frost shared a look with Bob before he spoke. “Don’t know sir. All I know is that I’m supposed to make sure you eat, dress in one of your best suits and follow the directions she wrote down.” 

Frost held up a card that he had pulled from his breast pocket. Joker snatched the card out of Frost’s hand and glared at it. The only thing written on it was directions. His frown deepened. 

“I don't like her not being here when I wake up. I don’t like her going off without me. And I don’t like you two numbnuts letting her go!!” Joker grumped. “It’s a dangerous world out there! She’s suppose to be there when I wake up! She’s suppose to be in bed naked next to me for cuddles!” 

Joker spun on his heels. “I’m getting dressed and we are going to bring her back.” 

He stomped off slamming the door behind him, the vibration of which made the room shake. 

Frost looked at Bob. “I guess he doesn’t want the pop tarts.” 

Bob shrugged. 

* 

Which brought them to right now. Joke was wearing a plum colored linen three piece suit with a classic cut, matching gloves, a white dress shirt, gold chain across his stomach and a paisley purple and blue tie with a pair of two-tone (purple and black) oxford wingtips. His green hair was slicked back, but with the humid and damp Gotham weather, one curl continued to come loose and curl along his forehead. 

Frost was driving through downtown Gotham, following the directions Harley had left him. Bob knew exactly where they were going. He had mimed to Frost something about Miss Harley and him renting something, or calling in a favor, something, Frost couldn’t quite figure it out. The Boss was in an only slightly better mood after Frost stopped and got him a chocolate milkshake with whip cream and a cherry on top. He had still made a pouty face, his bottom lip sticking out, but Joker sucked on the chocolate ice cream and Frost recognized the look in Joker’s eyes that seemed to say he was relaxing a bit. Ice cream seemed to ease his annoyance at not having Harley with him when he woke up. Though Frost knew that would only last a short time before Joker started to get grumpy again. He needed this girl with him all the time to maintain his cheery mood, or they all suffered for it. 

* 

Frost glanced down at the directions then back up again just as he heard Joker chuckle. 

“Go Fish!” 

Frost glanced in the rearview to see Joker fully involved in his game with Bob. He chuckled to himself and focused on driving. A few minutes later he turned a corner and saw the destination that Harley had written on the paper before him. She hadn’t bothered to write down the name of the place, but the directions led right to it. The building was painted white and stuffed between a bar and a gym. The sign on the front was in fancy cursive writing announcing that this was 

“Gotham’s FuzzyHole Gentlemen’s Club.” 

Frost made a face as he pulled into the parking lot, which was empty. He parked the car, picked up the paper and looked down. No, this was the right place. 

“Boss, we’re here.” Frost turned to look into the back seat. 

Joker looked up from his card game in the back seat with Bob and frowned. He didn’t just frown, Frost noted. The Boss actually scowled. “This is a strip club.” 

Frost frowned looking back at the place. “Yeah, it is.” 

Frost waited. Joker didn’t like strip clubs. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate naked women, he did...sort of...but only one particular woman--Harley. Up until Harley came into his life, his Boss had shown no preference either way, men or women, but he had never liked strip clubs. He didn’t like the people that frequented them or the way the women were usually treated in the less than...honorable ways. Joker had said on one occasion that these places weren’t funny, they were just sad. So Joker’s lip curl of disgust wasn’t surprising to Frost. 

Joker snarled, dropping his cards on the seat between him and Bob. “I don’t like strip clubs Frost. Why are we here?” 

“Sir, ah, Miss Quinn is inside. These were her directions.” Frost held up the paper quickly. 

Joker snatched it out of his hand and glared at it, but it was indeed Harley’s handwriting. He sighed. 

“What is she doing in there?” he muttered. “If she is dancing and a bunch of people have seen her naked I’m just going to have to kill them all. I mean...there is no alternative.” Joker sighed, as if having to kill a building full of people was as annoying as killing flies. 

“No idea Boss,” Frost said quickly glancing into the rear view at Bob. Bob smiled back. “But Boss, there ain’t no cars here, I don’t think anyone is inside but Quinn.” 

Joker chewed his bottom lip, his eyes narrowed. 

“Fine,” he muttered and shoved the door open. He slid out of the back seat, slammed the door shut, and stomped toward the strip club’s front door. 

Frost watched him and muttered to Bob. “Man, I hope she has something good planned because the Boss ain’t happy right now. If a chocolate milkshake can’t make him happy it’s gonna be a hard sell on anything Miss Quinn’s got planned.” 

Bob nodded picking up the cards and holding them up for Frost to see with his brows raised. Frost grinned. “Sure thing buddy, let’s play some Go Fish while we wait.” 

* 

Joker shoved the double doors open and walked in. 

Besides the loud music, the first thing he noticed was that there was no one else here, no one at all. He frowned in confusion as he walked further into the joint. The lights were dim, with that typical rose and purple color that a lot of strip clubs favored with a large disco ball slowly spinning from the ceiling to send a cascade of glittering lights sparkling throughout the rich plum shaded room. 

The main room held a large stage that was covered in some sort of glittering material with a pole in the middle of the stage and surrounded in a semi-circle by white cushioned chairs. There was a bar, but no one working, though Joker saw a drink sitting on the counter waiting for him with a card that read: “Puddin.” 

He walked over to the bar, picked up the drink, narrowing his eyes. The drink he recognized. It was called the purple dragon martini, it was a drink that Harley had taught herself how to make because she thought he would like them...which he did. The drink, presented in a martini glass trimmed in salt, was a light purple color, and a rather pretty shade of purple too. He frowned just slightly, but he could tell by the color, the salt...this was from Harley. He didn’t know how he knew, he just knew. Joker picked up the drink taking a sip. He smiled. Yep, it was made by his girl. He picked up the card, turning it over. On the back it read: “Sit.” 

He frowned slightly and walked away from the bar continuing to inspect the place. There were several tables and a few booths, but none of them were occupied. The music, “Bang a Gong” played loudly over the speakers, but as Joker came closer to the main stage the music stopped, leaving the club silent. He stopped a few steps away from the stage, looked around slowly, but then a recording came on that was clearly the voice of the Riddler. Joker narrowed his eyes. He didn’t really like the fact that Harley was friends with Riddler. He wasn’t really “worried” that Riddler would try to steal her away from him...but he was a little worried that Riddler would try to steal her away from him, even if Riddler wasn’t interested in women per se...but he would do it just to be an asshole. Joker hated assholes...well except for himself. He was a lovable asshole even if Batman just couldn’t seem to figure that out. 

“On the main stage for one night only, it's the Maid of Mischief, the Clown that can turn your frown upside down, the Doll with the moxie, the Joker’s Main Squeeze, the Fire in his Loins, The One, the Only, the Infamous, Harley Quinn!! 

The music started to play loudly (Def Leppard’s Pour Some Sugar On Me) and the curtains that Joker only now noticed at the end of the stage, parted and he could see his Harls at the end of the stage… 

She walked out wearing a pair of seven inch red heels, black fishnet stockings, strapless corset teddy that was divided into four panels in Harley’s signature colors, two black sections and two red, the bottom red section had black diamonds on her hips. She wore a black and red bow tie around her slender throat, a white collar and set of white cuffs and a pair of bunny ears on top of her blonde hair which was pulled up into a ponytail. One bunny ear was red, one black, the tips of which each had a white pompom on the end, but the best part Joker thought as he watched her was the back of the outfit. As she strutted onto the stage, Harley grabbed the pole and did a spin, showing off that she had a little cottontail on her ass as well. Joker grinned wolfishly over the top of his martini. 

Harley smiled at him, holding onto the pole and leaned out from the pole, lifting one gorgeous leg up as she pointed at the chair that was located directly in front of her, at the peak of the semicircle. Joker’s mouth hung open, his eyes gliding down the length of her fishnet clad leg, along her torso to where her breasts were squeezed together in a way that made him want to bury his face between them... and without taking his eyes off Harley, Joker eased himself down into the seat. Harley grinned at him, giving her puddin a saucy wink as she grabbed the pole with both hands turning her back on him and started to roll her hips, using the pole as support to arch her back, giving him a perfect view of her backside. 

Joker blinked. He had never, not once, been into strippers. He really hadn’t been into anything remotely sexual until Harley had shown him a whole new world of fun, but even then, he had only been into Harley. He had always thought strippers were...boring. He thought the whole thing ridiculous, but right now, at this moment, he found himself completely changing his mind, at least if Harley was the dancer. He grinned like a little, mischievous boy seeing a peepshow for the first time and leaned back in his chair resting the ankle of one leg against his knee, holding his martini as he watched Harley dance. 

She glanced over her shoulder, giving her puddin a mischievous and seductive look. She walked around the pole, her red heels clicking down on the stage, commanding her puddin’s attention as she moved around the pole once more in time to the music, stopping with her back to him to roll her hips again, jerking her hips in a series of hard movements, or hip locks that made her backside jiggle just a little. She then spun around, her back to the pole, grabbing it over head and arched her body back, balancing on the front of her impressive high heels. She weaved her body up and down like a snake, causing Joker’s mouth to fall open. And then she did a quick walk around the pole again, lifted herself up with one hand on the pole, hooking the other arm around it and spun herself around, spreading her legs as she came around in front of him then landed, the whole maneuver done without effort, showing off the power of her body as she smoothly executed the move. The entire movement really illustrated just how strong and graceful his Harley-girl was...Joker gave her a wolf whistle that had Harley blushing. 

Harley grinned and winked at him. She caught hold of the pole once more and swung her body gracefully, and using only her arms, to pulled herself up to the middle of the pole while Def Leppard groaned: 

“Pour some sugar on me 

Ooh, in the name of love 

Pour some sugar on me 

C'mon, fire me up…” 

Once in position, Harley held on, one arm below her, the other just above, her body out to the side, she parted her legs wide for a moment, (Joker stared, his mouth slightly open...the image of her legs spread like that, wide and...Joker down a gulp of his martini a little too hard and coughed dropping his leg. ) 

“Damn. Oh damn,” he muttered to himself unable to take his eyes off of her while he coughed a few more times to get the swallow of alcohol down. 

Harley didn’t notice Joker’s almost choking incident, her focus on her performance, something she had been working on in private (which was almost next to impossible since her puddin didn’t like her out of his sight), evenings of waking up early, practicing before her puddin got up, sewing her costume, begging Riddler to make the recording for her, pouting at Bob to get this place for her...just so she could dance for her puddin...just a little “I love you” gift and surprise for him. 

Harley hooked one long leg around the pole, stretched her other leg out along with her torso in a long, slender arch before she spun slowly around on the pole. 

Joker took a slower sip of his drink, wishing he had another and realizing just how uncomfortably tight his slacks were becoming as he watched his girl. Goodness, he was glad she had thought to clear this place out. If anyone had seen Harley like this--beside Bob or Frost--he would have had to gouge all their eyes out and cut out their tongues! That would have been so messy, ruined his suit AND he would have missed her dancing and been really upset! 

Harley landed on the floor gracefully, her heels making a smart click as they hit the stage. She grinned really getting into her show for her puddin, but now it was time for the stripping part she thought. This part had been more difficult to learn, trying to strip in a sexy fashion was a lot more difficult than she would have thought! While practicing, she would trip over her clothes, or the zipper would get stuck in the corset, or the teddy would get hung up on one of her heels and once the pasties had gone flying off like a little heart-shaped disc of destruction when her breasts had bounced free of the corset. 

Harley kept her features soft, sexy and focused on getting her clothes off without stumbling over herself. 

The music, as if on cue, changed to Beyonce’s “Partition” and Harley turned around. She licked her lips slowly, her eyes on Joker. 

Joker was entranced. He never would have thought himself one of those men that could be seduced by someone stripping, but...Harley wasn’t just any girl and he was definitely seduced if the rise in his slacks was any indication. 

Harley grinned at her puddin, wiggling her hips and doing a spin on her heels before she presented her back to Joker, reaching up to grab the zipper and slowly peel it down. Joker sat forward, his arms resting on his knees, watching the slow reveal of smooth, creamy flesh while Harley wiggled her hips back and forth, getting the corset in just the right spot before she let go and the whole thing slid down her legs. She giggled, pleased with herself and turned around. 

Joker swallowed hard. She was wearing little heart pasties over her nipples, one a glittering red heart, the other black and he would be damned if those weren’t the sexiest hearts he had ever seen, pressed against her soft pale flesh. She was also wearing not just fishnet stockings, but a red garter belt around her waist, clips holding up the stockings, and a thong--a little black thong. She spun around, giving him a perfect view of her ass, the press of the garter belt against her skin, the hose stopping midway up her thighs...Joker’s eyes lingered on the thong, his breath coming in a series of intense pants, and his erection tensed, causing him to grind his back teeth as he eyes traveled back up her torso and back to the cheerful little hearts on her nipples when she spun around once more. Her breasts jiggled a little with her spin. Joker found himself pressing his teeth into his bottom lip, his fingers pressing into his palms, itching to feel her soft skin under his fingers... 

Harley smiled at him, that big smile where she showed all her teeth, the smile he loved so much. She started to strut down the stage toward him. 

Joker started to stand up, but Harley put a hand on his shoulder and gently shoved him back down. 

She leaned in close, her red lips brushing his ear as she whispered. “Not yet. Sit down and sit on your hands puddin...no touching...yet.” 

Joker blinked, then grinned. “All right pumpkin.” 

Joker sat back down putting his hands under his thighs, amused with Harley. 

Harley grinned, reaching over to remove his drink from the arm of the chair before she dropped down to a squat and ran her hands up his thighs...and suddenly all amusement was gone as his gaze turned intense watching Harley as she weaved her body, her hands sliding up and down his thighs, the heat of her hands transferring through the cloth of his slacks. She weaved back to her feet and with a coy smile, she leaned forward, her hands dropping to his shoulders. She started to roll her body, sliding one knee between his legs and leaned in close enough that her breasts brushed against his nose, her breasts caressing his face. 

Joker eyes fluttered feeling the brush of her soft milky skin against his face. He flicked his tongue out, licking just around the glittering heart over her nipple. Harley made a soft little noise of pleasure, arching her back and rolling her body, brushing his face between her breasts. 

Joker made a small frustrated growl resisting the urge to grab her. While it was frustrating, denying himself, it was also fun. He was very much enjoying Harley’s little dance. 

Harley slowly brought her legs up, sliding her legs on either side of his thighs, at the same time tugging his hands free. She sucked in a breath. Straddling him, she could feel the large hard mound that was his trapped erection, just for her, waiting for her...Harley shivered with delight...just thinking about him inside her made her body ache with want. 

Harley focused her attention on his hands instead of what was between her legs, she would get to that she promised herself, but right now...his hands. She held one hand up, smiling as she slowly pulled the leather glove off his hand, Joker watching her, his blue eyes glued to her face, caressing her lips with his gaze. His blue eyes flicked up to her eyes as he watched her slowly pull the glove off. Harley met his eyes, a wicked little smile on her lips as she brought his forefinger to her mouth, slowly easing his fingers past her lips. She smiled, her eyes never leaving his as she sucked on his finger, slowly pulling her red lips up, then sucking his finger into her mouth. Joker watched her with a heated gaze, the red of her lips, the warm wetness of her tongue stroking his finger. God she was good he thought with a smile. 

Harley released that hand and picked up his left hand, repeating the motion of removing his glove, then sucking on his finger while pressing herself down against him. Joker pressed his lips together feeling the heat emanating from between her legs, wanting to grab her and force her down on him, to feel that moment of pushing into her, pressing into the wet warmth of her, to feel the slickness of her fluids against him, the wetness of her wrapping around him, burying himself deep inside her. 

Joker hissed lightly as Harley placed his now bare hands on her hips. 

Joker lifted a brow in a smirk, his fingers pressing into her warm skin. 

She grinned at him raising her hands over her head while weaving her body to the music. “Puddin,” she said seductively grinding herself against his bound erection in a way that made him groan, and her hips wiggled in response. The tip of his tongue touched his upper teeth while his gaze raked over her torso, the way the lights played over her skin... 

Joker groaned again. God he loved it when she said puddin like that, her voice warm and creamy like melted chocolate. His hands flowed up her torso, enjoying how soft her skin was...he wanted to sink his teeth into her, to run his tongue over her skin and taste the salt of her. He dragged his hands down again, using the back of his fingers to caress her sides, his eyes following the flow of her body. He looked up at her as he leaned forward, catching the very slight curl of the black pasty, the point of the heart had flipped up just a little on her left nipple, just enough, if he were careful...He caught it with the very tip of his teeth and tugged, pulling the heart free. 

Harley made a surprised gasp, but then she giggled when Joker waggled his eyebrows at her, the pasty between his teeth as he grinned. 

“Puddin!” She giggled covering her breast. 

Joker waggled his eyebrows again and spat out the pasty. “What?” 

Harley laughed as he leaned in and carefully did the same to the red heart over her nipple, pulling the pasty off with his teeth revealing her hard pink nipple underneath. 

“Mm...yes…” he growled after spitting the pasty out. 

He grabbed her rear and pulled her closer, spreading his legs to hold her better as he slouched back in the chair, her full breasts against his face. Joker flicked his tongue over one nipple which caused Harley’s breath to shudder. He pressed his hands against her back, pulling her closer, sucking the nipple into his mouth with a growl of pleasure. Harley whimpered, her hands going into his hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against his face. She pressed down on him, feeling his bound erection pressing up against her, the cloth and zipper of his slack pressed hard against her wet clitoris. Harley groaned and rolled her hips against him, going from being in control of the situation to at his mercy in the next beat of her heart as Joker’s tongue flicked back and forth across the nipple of her breast that he had in his mouth. Harley slid her hands down his shoulders and started to tug on his tie. Joker released her breast to grin at her, the lights making his pale skin look lavender as he ran his hands up and down her sides while Harley pulled his tie free, then, her fingers shaking just slightly with excitement, she started to undo the buttons of his vest, then shirt. 

Joker grinned. “Why do hunters like strippers?” 

Harley pulled his shirt out of his pants narrowing her eyes at him, now almost desperate to touch his skin, to run her hands over his thin pale chest. “Why?” she asked, her attention on getting the buttons through the buttonholes. 

“Because they know a good rack when they see one.” Joker giggled and Harley smacked him on the shoulder. “Puddin!!” 

“What?” Joker gave her an innocent look, but Harley was giggling at the terrible joke while rubbing her hands over his chest. She giggled and licked the side of his neck, made Joker groan and grin, an almost comical look on his face, especially when her hands skimmed over his stomach and started to work at his slacks. She pulled the buckle of his belt loose, her fingers working at the button of his slacks while she leaned in to kiss him, a deep, passionate kiss. 

Joker reached up, cupping her face, the fingers of one hand reaching around to pull the tie holding her ponytail up, out of her hair, letting her gold hair fall loose around her shoulders, but he left the bunny ears. 

Harley moaned against his mouth, pulling the zipper down and reaching into his slacks to squeeze him softly. Joker groaned, thrusting his pelvis up into her hand. She cupped him, squeezing and massaging gently while dragging her teeth across his tongue. 

His hands flowed down over her neck and shoulders, cupping her breasts, squeezing them together before he buried his face against her soft flesh. His fingers jerked in time to her squeezing and massaging of his erection. He caught her nipples between his thumb and the side of his hand, pressing gently, rolling the sensitive nubs while catching her bottom lip with his teeth. 

His voice was soft as he hissed passionately, with just a hint of a laugh in his voice. “Wanna ride the Tilt-a-Whirl? You have to be at least 48 inches tall.” He giggled catching the soft flesh of her breast gently between his teeth. 

Harley giggled in response, her fingers tracing up the sides of his bound member causing Joker to grunt as she caressed him through the fabric of his boxers. 

“Oh Daddy, I want to ride the ride.” Harley giggled against his lips. “Mm...I wanna ride…” 

Joker squeezed her breasts up, dragging his thumbs over her nipples, his red lips brushing against hers while his tongue played with her tongue in a sensual dance. 

“Uuhm...Harley…” He groaned into her mouth. 

She slid off his lap and grabbed his slacks, dragged them off his hips, grabbing his boxers at the same time as she yanked everything down exposing him to the cooler air of the club. Harley stood there for a moment staring at him, his shirt hanging open, his erection...he made her entire body ache. Her insides felt like molten lava; she felt heavy and swollen with need. 

He watched her, grinning at her as he reached down and grasped himself. Joker licked his lips, his blue eyes wandering down her body then back up to her eyes. 

“Come to Daddy,” he hissed, his voice filled with a warm seductive purr. 

Harley grinned and quickly, leaving her garter belt, hose and heels on, slipped the thong down her legs. Joker watched her, stroking himself...God she made him ache...his erection pulsed with the need to be inside her. He wanted to thrust into her wetness, to feel that warmth wrapped around him...to hear her call his name. 

Harley resisted the urge to throw herself at him. Instead she took two slinking steps toward him, running her hands over her breasts and down her stomach. One hand snaked down between her legs. She stopped right before him, one hand on her breast, rolling her nipple between her finger and thumb, her other hand between her legs. She rubbed slowly, moaning softly. “Oh puddin…” 

Joker whimpered watching her. She was so beautiful he thought...his girl...his angel...his harlequin...He watched her intently, slowly stroking himself while Harley threw her head back rubbing herself with two fingers, her strokes becoming faster. “Uhh...oh Joker...puddin...Ah my Mistah J!!” 

She came, her body jerked and she moaned loudly. 

Joker pressed his teeth into his bottom lip watching her, his brows furrowed, his eyes skating over her nearly naked body, the purple and rose lights dancing over her skin...He growled. 

“Come here Harley.” 

She gasped, her breathing hard as she crawled onto his lap. He pressed his hand on her hip, directing her over him and pulled her slowly down on him. To finally have him filling that deep ache in her, Harley thought she might die he felt so good. She wrapped her arms around his head, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and forcing his head back against the chair. She kissed him deeply, her tongue sliding and caressing his as she started to grind and roll her hips hard and fast, kissing him as deeply as she could, wanting him to be as deep inside her as she could have him. 

Joker groaned loudly, dropping his head back against the chair as she lowered herself down, feeling that wonderful sensation of Harley’s body wrapping around his member. Nothing in the world felt like this...that moment he was buried inside her, could feel her around him. Only her, only ever her. He grabbed her hips, squeezing her soft skin while directing her rolling thrusts. 

“Oh, oh Harls...right there...oh.” Joker shuddered before one hand glided up her spine, the other grabbing her ass, his long fingers wrapping around until he could feel the wet, slick slide of his erection disappearing into her body. 

He smiled against her mouth, his fingertips stroking his member just a little as he reached up to feel that space where their bodies met, the slide and pull of her flesh with his, the damp exchange of fluids...Harley started to move quicker, bouncing up and down, her eyes crossing with the pleasure of his piercing body. She wanted him so deep...it was as if she could never get him deep enough to completely quell the ache in her. She rolled her hips and thrust forward, her clitoris brushing against the loose ends of his shirt creating a new sensation that had her shivering with delight. 

Joker bit her breast as he yanked her forward, sucking on the creamy pale pink skin until he had left his mark behind and switched breasts. Her skin tasted so good, the way her breasts bounced in his face, the way she smelled, felt, Joker started to pant. 

“Harder Harley…” he moaned. 

Harley sat back just a little, putting her hands flat against his chest and ground her hips down on him harder. (Why it was sexy, he didn’t know, but watching the bunny’s ear bounce back an forth while she fucked him was the height of erotic.) Her arms were close together causing her perfect breasts to burst forward like flowers, the rosy red nipples the centers. Joker grinned and giggled thinking he wanted to suck honey off those nipples... 

He giggled, yanking her forward by her waist and buried his face between her breasts, panting and grunting with the pleasure of her fucking him. 

Harley dug her fingers into the shoulders of his coat holding on tight, her head thrown back. She squeezed, her body clamping down around him as her orgasm rolled up her body and spread in a warm cascade of pleasure that seemed to caress every nerve ending in her body. Harley wanted to scream and cry. The orgasm rolled over her emotions heightening the intensity of her feeling for her Mistah J until she couldn’t keep the tears from her eyes. 

Joker groaned, wrapping his arms around Harley and yanking her close, riding her orgasm with her until his own climax was pulled from him. The pleasure was drawn from him until he was gasping, his pleasure mixing with hers until there was no ending or beginning, just the two of them climaxing together and falling into each other's embrace. 

They held each other, letting their breathing slowly return to normal. Harley had herself wrapped close to him, her head against the crook of his neck, the bunny ears had gone a little screwy so Harley grabbed them and plucked them off her head before snuggling. 

Joker laid back with a contented grin, stroking Harley’s back, occasionally squeezing her, enjoying the feel of her body against his, the warmth of having her so close. She gave him comfort as well as filling all the sexual desires he had...which were all directed at her anyway. 

“So what was this for sweets?" Joker asked with his eyes closed, caressing her skin, enjoying still being inside her, her breasts against his bare skin, her breath tickling his throat. 

“Oh...unbirthday.” Harley giggled. 

Joker frowned. “Didn’t we just do that?” 

“Yeah…” Harley said sheepishly. “Ah...late Easter?” 

Joker frowned not opening his eyes. “Easter...late Easter present. Bunny suit. Okay, acceptable.” He laughed softly. 

Harley grinned rubbing his chest with her hand, enjoying the smooth hairless feel of his skin. “I think for my birthday you should learn to use that pole.” 

Joker opened one eye to look down at the top of her blonde head. “What?” 

She smiled, content, not moving. “I want a pole and lap dance for my birthday from my puddin.” 

Joker frowned. “I don’t dance except the waltz pumpkin poo.” 

Harley snuggled him. “Well I guess you are just going to have to change that.” 

Joker frowned opening his eyes and looking at the ceiling as he muttered to himself. “I wonder if Bob knows how to pole dance?”


End file.
